fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Sailor Prime Neo Sailor Moon Solar Crystal Imperialistic Grand Millennium Storm: Ferocious Sailor Warlord Generals of The Supernatural, Spiritual, Extraterrestrial
Divine Sailor Prime Neo Sailor Moon Solar Crystal Imperialistic Grand Millennium Storm: Ferocious Sailor Warlord Generals of The Supernatural, Spiritual, Extraterrestrial & Cybernetic Realms & Ultimate Revolutionary Aeon Sailor Guardians of All Worlds is an original fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon & High School Evangelion DxD. This story is a complete deconstruction an reconstruction of the Sailor Moon anime with the addition of excessive violence and crude humor. this is amulti-crossover story / series. It also contains many elements from Bleach, Sonic & Dragon Ball Z. The main focus is on The Sailor Civil War between The Neo Soldiers and The Dark Scouts. The Sailor Civil War is the cause of The Fall of The Silver Millennium Plot The Sailor Civil War; an ancient battle between 2 factions of Sailor Soldiers. The Neo Soldiers; a faction that believes in peace, love, freedom truth and justice. Lead by The Sailor Prime Neo Sailor Moon and The Dark Scouts, an army of ruthless killers and power hungry scourge lead by The Sailor Warlord Dark Sailor Sun. This was lasted for over 2,000 years and still continues till this very day. This was has brought destruction and chaos to many kingdoms including the most powerful of them all. The Silver Millennium. Now that battle has shifted to Earthwhere it will be a one side must win war. Neo Soldiers / Ultimate Sailor Guardians Main Members * Neo-Queen Serenity / Neo Sailor Moon * Queen Equability / Neo Sailor Sun * Queen Equaminity / Neo Sailor Solar '' * ''Queen Confomity / Neo Sailor Sol * Queen Tranquility / Neo Sailor Solaris * Queen Gaia / Neo Sailor Earth * Queen Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury * Queen Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars * Queen Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Queen Freya / Neo Sailor Venus * Queen Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus * Queen Amphitrite / Neo Sailor Neptune * Queen Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto * Queen Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn * Queen Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Queen Una / Neo Sailor Charon * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke * Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil * Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel * Tierra Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Keira Curry / Neo Sailor Atlantis * Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Shooter * High Queen Kikyo / Neo Sailor Andromeda Allies ''Notes'' *Rias is the reincarnation of The Devil Queen Lilith, She has a total of 12 deep black Devil Wings. Her power rivals her brother & the other Satans.Rias is Ultimate Class Devil. *Medaka is one of The Six True Fallen Angels and one of the leaders of Grigori, she has 12 jet black Fallen Angel Wings and an Archangel Class Fallen Angel. She believes in peace & is alright with her status as a Fallen Angel *Kagome is the daughter of Michael, she is a Seraph & an Archangel. She has 12 golden Angel Wings. She is said to rival the strength of The Late God from The Holy Bible. Kagome is an Archangel Class Angel. *This story includes more information about The Silver Millennium and includes upgrades to The Sailor Soldier Uniform. *The Neo Soldiers will be using excessive force to carry out truth and justice. They are more powerful in this story. *Satellizer L. Bridget is the biological daughter of The First Pandora, Maria Lancelot. Satella was adopted into The L. Bridget family. *Kikyo is the High Queen of The Anromeda Galaxy. *Motoko Kusanagi is one of Neo-Queen Serenity's high generals. Motoko wields The Rainbow Magnum. *Tierra Odindaughter a half-human half-Asgardian hybrid and The daughter of Odin Allfather. Tia is the sister of Thor and Loki. Tierra wields the ancient asgardian staff Grioarvoir. Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions